More Than That
by bluechick73
Summary: *Updated* Draco and Hermione do some more thinking. Hermione gets an unexpected visitor late at night. Dr/Hr!!
1. Prologue

Prologue  
  
I can see that you've been crying  
You can't hide it with a lie  
What's the use in you denying  
That what you have is wrong  
I heard him promise you forever  
But forever's come and gone  
Baby, he would say whatever  
It takes to keep you blind  
To the truth between the lines, oh...  
  
Hermione lay crumpled on the soft grassy earth. Salty tears adorned her ivory complexion, and wisps of stray cinnamon hair were constantly being tucked behind her ears. She felt as if someone had socked her in the gut. Many times, she added to the thought. Her rather small bosom rose and fell with every uneven breath she took. Why did he have to hurt her that way? He had permanently scarred her heart, and no spell or hex could mend it. Her eyes, red and puffy, were forced to be shut, since it was almost impossible to keep them open. As dusk descended upon her, she fell into a deep sleep.   
  
~*~  
  
Draco trudged out of his common room, and slipped easily into the dark shadows. A few moments before he had to get rid of Pansy, who was following him around the room, twirling her bleached blonde hair, smacking bubble gum, and screeching in a loud voice, "Oh, Draco, honey! Could you please help me paint my nails? I can't do my right hand!"   
  
"Hell no, Pansy! Now get away from me before I have to hurt you!" Draco warned with a furious expression painted on his face. Pansy looked hurt, and toddled off to find another "victim."   
  
Draco stepped onto the Hogwart's lawn. The stars and a thin sliver of moon were his only light, glowing and twinkling in the night sky. A shaded figure was laying crumpled on the ground. Slight sobbing noises were coming from it's direction.   
  
Draco hesitated at first, but proceeded to walk up to the person or whatever it was. He soon recognized the angelic face as Hermione's, and shook her gently to awake her. She opened her eyes wide open, and stared up into his eyes.   
  
"Wh-what are you doing here?" She questioned, stuttering. Hermione sat up, and scooted a few inches away from Draco.   
  
"That's what I want to ask you." Draco shuffled his feet on the grass, erasing the imprint of Hermione's body.   
  
"I was resting," Hermione answered simply.  
  
Draco raised his eyebrows, and replied, "I think it was more than that. You were crying. Why?" Hermione turned away from Draco's steady gaze.   
  
"Why would you care? You're a big jerk and you don't care for anyone but your vain self."  
  
Draco was taken aback. No one had ever been this up-front like this to him before. He had an urge to hit her, but thought not to. She was, in fact, only speaking the truth, and she was in very bad shape. Draco drew in a deep breath of chilled air, and continued, "Why were you crying?" Hermione noticed the softness in his eyes, and knew he was sincere.  
  
"Harry was with Cho in the Astronomy Tower last night..." Draco didn't need more explanation.   
"Oh, I'm so sorry..." The next thing he knew, his strong arms were fastened around her shoulders, and his face was buried in her wild hair. Hermione was surprised, but didn't want to ruin the magical moment. She could tell that chemistry was going on between them. They sat in silence for a long time, until the moon started to sink in the sky, and the birds cawed morning tunes.   
  
Finally, Hermione chose to break the still silence. "We'd better get back inside. We'll get in trouble if anyone sees us out here." Draco nodded, and pulled her up to her feet with a soft hand. They walked hand in hand back up the front steps, and into the large hall. The citrus scent of oranges and salty one of bacon wafted throughout the corridors. Hermione had no idea what had gone on that night, but she was sure ready for it to happen again. She was also sure she could get used to seeing the side of Draco she'd never seen before...  
  
A/N: Ok...So...*squeals in delight* AH! It's so cute I can't believe my little mind wrote this! It's a master piece! The future of this story is unforeseen, but Please R/R! PLEASE! It only takes like 10 seconds! Spare the time and help me out a little! THANKS I LOVE YOU!  
  
  



	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
I will love you more than that  
I won't say the words  
Then take them back  
Don't give loneliness a chance  
Baby, listen to me when I say  
I will love you more than that  
  
"Hermione, it wasn't what it looked like!" Harry argued. His height made him seem like the dominant one of the two, but really, it was the total opposite.   
  
"Okay, Harry Potter. What was it then?! Hm?" Hermione was starting to get emotional, and fought against her tears. Before he had a chance to answer her, she ran out of the common room. With her hands covering her face, she couldn't see where she was going. Suddenly, she bumped into someone, and she uncovered her eyes to see who it was.  
  
"S-sorry," Draco stuttered. "What happened?" This was what Hermione had been waiting for. She rushed into his arms and buried her head into his chest. Draco embraced her shaking body, and waited for her to answer.  
  
"I'm still upset about Harry. I loved him, he loved me, why can't anything be like the way it was?"   
  
Draco cleared his throat. He knew what he was about to say came from the heart, and it had to sound sincere. "Hermione, I can love you more than that..."  
  
Hermione looked up at Draco, and smiled weakly. She felt her knees buckle, and clung onto him tighter. "Really?" Draco nodded, and pecked her on the lips softly. They met each others' eyes, and kissed again, this time with more passion. Even far after they kissed, Hermione could feel the sweet taste still lingering on her lips.   
  
  
"Draco..." Hermione spoke into the silence. The only sound was the fire crackling softly. It's glow reflected in each other's eyes.   
  
"Hm?" Draco replied.   
  
"Draco, I-I just was wondering...well, I've never seen you like this before," Hermione let the words sink in, and continued, "You are a whole new person. I mean, you always used to call me names and all, and so I was wondering what brought this change in you."  
  
"You. I've never loved someone as much as I love you. You are so innocent, so beautiful...I couldn't believe that someone would ever treat you in a way that Potter-I mean-Harry did." Draco explained, and reached for her hand to confirm his statement. Hermione cuddled next to him, and drifted off to sleep against Draco's steady chest.  
  
A/N: Ok, I know this one is short so I don't want to hear reviews like "It's too short, blah blah" I KNOW already... Also, please do NOT tell me the characters are OOC! It's my story and I do what I want with the characters.  
  
Well, I hoped you like this short little chapter, and the next will be longer I hope. Will Hermione get over Harry? Will Draco keep his promise about loving her more than Harry? Next chapter up soon! Please Read and review!   
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Baby, you deserve much better  
What's the use in holding on  
Don't you see it's now or never  
'Cause I just can't be friends  
Baby knowing in the end that...  
  
Hermione lay awake that night thinking of the past week's events. Harry. Draco. She didn't know who she loved more.  
  
Harry was always so thoughtful and kind to her, she would have walked half-way around the world for his love. He made her feel special, and complimented her every morning. She liked it when he would come into her dorm late at night when everyone else was asleep, and he would wrap his arms around her and embrace her until she fell asleep. It was comforting knowing someone you loved so deeply would be with you, and erase all other thoughts in your mind so you could fall asleep. But everything changed, everything, when she caught Harry with Cho. They weren't really doing IT, just kissing and that was enough to let Hermione know it was over. Harry didn't love her anymore.   
  
Hermione didn't know why, but she still loved Harry. She kept thinking maybe someday, just maybe, Harry would come back to her. He would come into her dorm late at night, and let her fall asleep in his arms. He would apologize, explain it was a fling or a dare, and then kiss her. But she knew all that was impossible. Hermione wiped those thoughts from her mind.  
  
Draco was also kind and loving. For once in her life at Hogwarts, Hermione saw the sensitive and caring side of him no one had ever seen. Did he love her that much to risk his rude and self-centered reputation for her?   
  
~*~  
  
Draco marched to the library. Professor Snape had sent him on an errand to find a specific potions book that had a recipe he needed.   
  
"Advanced Potions, Advanced Potions..." Draco muttered under his breath. "Ah ha! There it is!" He grabbed the leather-bound book and marched back up to Madam Pomfrey.   
  
"Yes?" Madam Pomfrey said in a screechy voice. She eyed Draco through her coke-bottle lens glasses, whish magnified her eyes to look like saucers.  
  
"Professor Snape asked me to check out this book for him. I have the pass right here." Draco handed her his hall pass with Snape's signature on it, allowing him into the Restricted Section.   
  
"Very well then. Go on, leave!" Draco hurried out of the library, his book under one arm. He noticed Hermione sitting on a chair outside the library, and he rushed up to her.   
  
He also noticed she was a bit sad, because her eyes were blood-shot and around them her skin was blotchy red. Draco knew she was still mourning over the loss of her boyfriend, Harry.   
  
"Herm...What's the use of holding on? He isn't going to come back to you. He's a player and probably always will be. I heard after some people play one person, they will keep doin' it," Draco suggested.  
  
"I know... But I can't seem to get him out of my head! Draco, he was the best thing that ever happened to me. Maybe you don't understand... What I'm saying is, you can't replace him... ever. He will always have a place in my heart. Can we just be friends?" Hermione stared up at Draco, pleadingly. Draco just nodded, and turned to leave. Hermione called after him, "Thanks!"   
  
~*~  
  
Draco couldn't just be friends. He knew all along he would love her more than a friend. He truly did love her... Truly, madly, deeply. Maybe she just couldn't see it now. Maybe SHE didn't understand...  
  
  
  
A/N: Okay, a little depressing here but all this will go somewhere. Okay? So be happy, and no flaming. Thanks and please Review. ~*Blue_Chick73*~  



	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
There's not a day that passes by  
I don't wonder why we haven't tried  
It's not too late to change your mind  
So take my hand, don't say goodbye  
  
As Draco entered the Common Room, his worst nightmare came skipping up to him. Two words. Pansy Parkinson.   
  
"Hola guapo muchacho!" Pansy greeted him. Her Spanish accent was FAR from what it should've sounded like. She hugged him tightly, but Draco pulled away.  
  
"I told you to get the hell away! Shall I repeat that a little slower, since you are the ultimate definition of "Dumb Blonde"? I. told. you. to. get. the. hell. away. from. me! Pansy looked hurt, but continued.  
  
"Draco, honey-poo, maybe this is a bad time. I'll get back to you later, when you're not as...cranky! Go take a nap, I'll tuck you in, sweetie." Draco shook his head, and thundered into his dorm room, leaving Pansy standing in her 5 in. platform shoes and cleavage-revealing tube top.   
  
"What's his problem?" She muttered to herself, and sat in a chair before the fire.  
  
~*~  
  
Draco lay in his bed, staring up at the dark green, velvet canopy. It had been a whole month since Draco and Hermione had last had the conversation about them "just being friends". Draco still stared at Hermione in Potions class, watching how she nibbled on her fingernails when they were taking a test, and when she stared at Harry lovingly. The guy didn't even notice her for heaven's sake! Why did she insist on him when she had Draco?  
  
They had the whole school year ahead of them, it wasn't too late for Hermione to change her mind. Draco would always be there for her, no matter what. She could always turn to him when she finally realized that Harry wasn't the one. Draco sat up, wide-eyed. He had to do something before it was too late.   
  
~*~  
  
Hermione yawned delicately. The fire was crackling in the Common Room, setting off a moody air. At this time of night, only couples were out here, sitting in each other's laps, kissing, talking... Hermione longed to sit in someone's lap, for them to kiss her, and to whisper sweet words of love in her ear. Harry was marching up the stairs to his dormitory in boxers, revealing his strong chest and muscular body.   
  
Hermione couldn't bare staying in the Common Room, and tip-toed up the stairs to her room.   
  
She pulled the drapes all around her bed, to section off the rest of the world. She lay awake for a few hours, when she heard a strange rustling noise. It sounded like someone sneaking around, like muffled footsteps. She immediately thought it was Harry, because he used to sneak into her room and cuddle her.  
  
Hermione eagerly awaited Harry to burst into her room, and through her drapes. Suddenly, there was a grunt, and a thud. Hermione poked her head out of the draperies, and saw someone lying on the ground. The figure was much thinner and more muscular than Harry.   
  
"Hello? Who is it?" Hermione whispered into the shadows. There was another grunt.  
  
"Draco," Draco murmured, and sat up with his hand on his forehead. Obviously he had tripped and hit his head on something.  
  
"C'mon, come in here," Hermione motioned him onto her bed, and shut the curtains behind him. Draco looked dead sexy in the moonlight. Hermione brushed a curly strand of her hair behind her ear, and questioned, "Why are you here?"   
  
Draco didn't use words to answer her. He leaned toward her, kissed her softly, and hugged her tightly against him. Her silk pajamas felt cool against his bare chest, and he nuzzled his chin in her hair. Hermione backed away a little bit, and smiled. She noticed that she didn't feel lonely anymore. Someone was there to hold her and wipe away all her thoughts and troubles.   
  
Hermione threw her arms around Draco, and kissed him again. Draco framed her angelic face with his hands, and leaned into the kiss. After a few minutes, Draco pulled away, and muttered, "I love you, Hermione Granger."  
  
"I love you too, Draco Malfoy," Hermione whispered back, and layed her head in Draco's lap, until she fell asleep.  
  
"She looks so peaceful," Draco thought, as he kissed her forehead, and transferred her head from his lap to her pillow. "Good night, Hermione."   
  
A/N: Sweet right? Well this is the end, and I will start on another story later. No flames, please review. Thanx! ~*Blue_Chick73*~  



End file.
